


Over-Caffeinated

by rebiTV



Series: Hotel Hopping [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebiTV/pseuds/rebiTV
Summary: Jay drinks too much coffee, and Tim puts up with it. Takes place after Catch my Breath, though that fic is not required in understanding this one.





	Over-Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> Second of the series! This one has a bit of a lighter tone :)

Goddammit. Fucking twitter- his goddamn- shit, he _knew_ that password was right! Jay dropped his head against the keyboard, screwing his eyes shut in frustration. Totheark probably hacked him. Yes. It was the only possible solution.

 Jay lent back, spinning round in his chair- if he saw that fucking message again- _password incorrect_ \- he would probably punch his computer. He looked up at the ceiling- listening to the sound of running shower water from where Tim-. Wait. Tim! He would know the password, Jay did give it to him after all, he thought, smiling triumphantly. If it was a few hours earlier- or a few coffees earlier- Jay might have realized that asking Tim for the password wouldn’t solve anything if his account had actually been “hacked by Totheark”, and that Tim would still know the password after he came out of the shower. As it was however, Jay set out to the hotel bathroom like he was on a holy pilgrimage. 

“Hey Tim what’s- calm down it’s just me- what’s the twitter password?” Jay said, bulldozing through the bathroom door and Tim’s surprised yelp.

“What? It’s- Jay, could this not wait five seconds?” Tim responded from behind the shower curtain.

“No! Well, I mean, I guess, but what if something happens?” Jay replied, more urgent.

There was a silence behind the curtain for a beat, before Tim responded, with exasperated amusement in his voice: “Jay. I guarantee whatever’s going on can wait a few minutes. Just- wait outside. I’ll be out in a second.”

Jay huffed, pouting, before finally leaving the bathroom, fingers twitching at his elbows. He plopped down on the bed, the caffeine making him jumpy, his knee bouncing without him being aware of it. He waited for what felt like an _hour_ , though it is certainly shorter than that, before Tim emerges, hair wet, wearing a t-shirt slung over sweatpants.

“Mmmmmmm.” Jay articulated, “your hair’s wet.” _It’s gonna get the pillow wet,_ Jay thought.

Tim peered down at him, giving him a look. Jay had the distinct impression that he’s trying not to laugh at him.

“You should...probably go to bed.” Tim said. Jay gave him an offended gasp, and Tim snorted in response. This seemed to spur Jay on, and he scrambled towards Tim, long limbs comically out of his control. 

“No wait, you need to- I have to-” Jay paused, a look of profound confusion taking over his features. This time Tim was unable to restrain himself, and he let out a bark of laughter. Jay looked downright _bewildered,_ like someone had just told him the moon wasn’t real. 

“How about you lie down. I’m sure you’ll remember in the morning.” Tim said, unable to keep from smiling. Jay looked up at him, expression open in a way Tim had never seen before. It did something funny to Tim’s throat, and he decided to file that feeling away for later. 

“No I-” Jay interrupted himself by yawning, his jaw cracking. The rest of his speech was slurred, his head swaying back and forth, “I..I need to, there was.. Something..” 

Tim chuckled again, moving to sit next to Jay on the bed. “We’ll work it out tomorrow ok? I’m sure it’ll make more sense then.” Jay still looked put-out, but he acquiesced, letting Tim nudge him into a sleeping position. Tim lied down next to him, they had both silently agreed to share one bed after the night in the last hotel. He turned the light out, looked over at Jay one last time, but he had already gone to sleep. 


End file.
